universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル'Natsu Doraguniru') is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia, Fiore of the Fairy Tail Universe and a member of Team Natsu. He has an Exceed partner named Happy. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, not being able to forgive him for making Erza cry, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies. He has a particularly close, and competitive relationship with fellow members; Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. With the former, he has had a constant rivalry from a young age and although they often denounce each other as not being friends, they regularly watch each others' back even when they are enraged with one another. He has had the same sort of relationship with Erza—the two both being scared of her since a young age—and they seemed to have a fairly good relationship in the past as, according to Erza, they used to shower together. He befriends people rather quickly too, considering Lucy a friend and willing to team up with her only after a few days of knowing her. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed.The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy,as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Character Design Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. After a battle with Zeref, he gains a new scar this one being a jagged one across his cheek. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a black cloth that extends to his knees, held by a leather brown belt with a silver, oval-shaped buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm. It was later revealed that these bandages hide a dragon tattoo on his arm which contains the last remnants of Igneel's power which he kept covered to conceal its power but after using it in it one time usage the tattoo disappears and he forgoes these bandages completely. Magic And Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon_Slayer_Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic] (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. By the year X792, after one year of training, Natsu has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic as he is now capable of taking out multiple opponents with just one attack, as shown when he challenged and effortlessly defeated the team of the newly announced No.1 guild in Fiore, Scarmiglione, and later was able to defeat Bluenote Stinger in one hit. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Roar Fire Dragon's Roar] ((火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. In X792, Natsu's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Claw Fire Dragon's Claw] (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Iron_Fist Fire Dragon's Iron Fist] (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Wing_Attack Fire Dragon's Wing Attack] (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Sword_Horn Fire Dragon's Sword Horn] ((火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Brilliant_Flame Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame] (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Flame_Elbow Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow] (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Grip_Strike Fire Dragon's Grip Strike] (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon%27s_Roasting_Bath Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath] (火竜の湯沸かし Karyū no Yuwakashi): Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. Story Early Life 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref and they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents but the village was destroyed by a dragon killing Natsu and their parents. This caused Zeref to research magic and its connection to life and death; much later using the body of his dead younger brother, he was revived as the as the most powerful Etherious: E.N.D.. Natsu was soon turned over to Igneel who raised Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. During his time as Igneel's child, he became acquainted with fellow dragon slayers Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue whenever their dragon parent met several times a year. Very soon, the dragons use the dragon soul seal both to halt the dragon transformation of their children and to prolong their lives due to their souls being maimed by Acnologia. The concealed dragons along with their children were sent through the Eclipse Gate to a time where the etherano concentrations were very high enough for them to recover and defeat Acnologia. The departure of E.N.D. of the past led to many legends being created, such as him being the strongest and vilest of the Etherious who formed the Dark Guild Tartarus making E.N.D. as their Guild Master when in fact Mard Geer Tartaros came into possession of his book and believed it was sealed with an unbreakable Magic seal. Natsu awoke on July 7, X777, with no memory of his journey to the future and believed this was the day Igneel, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the Guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care.Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Zeref Dragneel' 'Happy' Friends 'Happy' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Gray Fullbuster' 'Lucy Heartfilia' 'Wendy Marvell' Family *Zeref Dragneel (Alive) *Happy (Alive) Trivia *Natsu was raised by the fire dragon king Igneel *He gets very pissed if you harm either Happy or any of his fellow guild mates *He sees Gildarts as a father figure *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Natsu was "There are a lot of strong guys there". *He wishes to defeat Erza and Laxus, and find Igneel in the future. *He has a good relationship with Happy and Lucy. *Natsu claims that he hasn't found a job yet that is difficult for him to handle. Gallery Fire_and_Ice_Bro_Fist.jpg|Natsu and Gray Erza_compliments_Natsu.png|Natsu and Erza Natsu_and_Happy.jpg|Natsu and Happy 1484282396-65c899b7d2fde9b8d82ac24c8a65e090.jpeg|Natsu and Lucy Natsu-and-Wendy-ultimate-dragon-slayers-32068898-1134-634.jpg|Natsu and Wendy